1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling device for cooling one or more electrical components, a module including such a cooling device and electrical components fixed to it, an arrangement including such a cooling device and of a support and an arrangement including such a module and such a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling device of the type named is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,312. This known cooling device has a hollow body for conducting the coolant fluid between two flat-sided surfaces of the hollow body, facing away from each other, that include several layers of metal stacked one on the other, that are joined flat to each other and each of which has a number of small openings that overlap from layer to layer and form passages for the coolant fluid through the layered stack.
In each layer there are also two large openings between which the small openings of this layer are arranged. The large openings are arranged one above the other in the layered stack and thus form two coolant fluid collecting cavities in the hollow body between the even flat-sided surfaces of the hollow body that are faced away from each other and defined by closed outer layers of the layered stack.
Each of the electrical components to be cooled is to be fixed, insulated from the coolant fluid in the hollow body by a layer of ceramic material that has good heat conducting and electrically insulating properties, to one of the two flat-sided surfaces of the hollow body. The ceramic layer can be placed on a flat-sided surface of the hollow body or arranged between two of the layers of metal of the hollow body.
A coolant fluid opening for supplying and removing the coolant fluid in or out of this coolant fluid collecting cavity is assigned to each of the two coolant fluid collecting cavities, that are formed in the otherwise also-closed, other even flat-sided surface of the hollow body. Each coolant fluid collecting cavity has a larger diameter than the coolant fluid opening assigned to it.
The hollow body is to be fixed to an even surfaces of a support in such a way that the even other flat-sided surface of the hollow body and the even surface of the support are facing toward each other and form a flat surface contact with each other.
The support can be a plate or a structure including a number of coolant fluid channels distributed over the complete support for supplying and removing coolant fluid.